


New Do

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Game +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: The empress tries a new look.





	New Do

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more like this.  
Word count: 132 words.

"What do you think? I.. I thought you should be the first to see it."

The empress fidgets, her face quite heated as her former teacher gives her a once-over. His face is unreadable, even as he stares directly at her ponytail.

At last, his lips part and she perks up.

"You're really tiny," Byleth smiles. "Without boots, I mean."

"_I__—E-eh? W-what? N-no, my teacher, not that!_"

"I think even Bernadetta may have an inch or two on you."

"I-I was referring to my hair!" she grabs it for emphasis.

"It's not as potent at masking your height as the croissants," he leans down and presses his lips to her forehead. "But I like it. It's cute."

She falls for his captivation for only a moment before her senses return.

"C-croissants?"


End file.
